Homer Simpson/Team S.M.R.T's version
The first version of English Homer comes into the fray with ''The King of Fighters-esque gameplay and the BEER RIOT mode. It was told that it was collaborated by a bunch of other people, allocating multiple inspirational moves that this character has to offer. Including, the 3-hit rushdown from Iori Yagami, and the Road Roller from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure.'' ) |Image = File:HomerSimpsonTeamSMRT.png |Creator = |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Homer Simpson is a seven-button character with gameplay features inspired by The King of Fighters and Capcom vs. SNK. Though it primarily functions like a four-button character, with , , and being the primarily attack buttons, being a dodge and being a Power Charge, it also makes use of as a means to activate BEER RIOT HOMER, a special mode that doesn't require Power, but instead sacrifices half of Homer's current Life to change up his Normals, Specials, Hypers, winposes and even his basic animations. Homer has many specials and tricks up his sleeve. With the Kinetic Donut special, Homer has a rudimentary and reliable projectile attack, along with many close range specials to take advantage of, such as Homer 3-Hit Rushdown ''or ''Tackle Kick ''if a ''Kinetic Donut isn't suitable. When in BEER RIOT HOMER mode, Homer's moveset and speed changes drastically, effectively making Homer two fighters in one, although activating it requires a hefty sacrifice of half of Homer's remaining life. Homer has a custom A.I. that some may consider somewhat brutal, but it's highly predictable and will often use the same moves depending on the distance between it and the opponent. It has a habit of using Bash Dash Masher as soon as its Power is high enough. Its A.I. becomes more challenging when BEER RIOT HOMER is active as it, among other factors, constantly dodges until an opening is available, but it doesn't use any of the Hypers exclusive to that mode, save perhaps Drunken Tornado if his Power is maxed out. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / or + | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed + version: uses 500 Power| | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}} | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}} + | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}}}} / | Can be repeated up to 2 times| }} / or + | + version: uses 500 Power| | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}} | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}} + | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}}}} / | | }} / | Not usable if BEER RIOT HOMER is active| }} 'Hypers' / or + | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power + version: uses 3000 Power | | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}} | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}} + | |Default | |''BEER RIOT HOMER''}}}} / or + | Not usable if BEER RIOT HOMER is active version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power + version: uses 3000 Power | | }} | }} + | }}}} / or + |Requires BEER RIOT HOMER to be active version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power + version: uses 3000 Power | | }} | }} + | }}}} |Must be cancelled into from Woohoo Whirlwind or second hit of Homer 3-hit Rushdown Not usable if BEER RIOT HOMER is active Uses 2000 Power| }} | Requires BEER RIOT HOMER to be active Uses 2000 Power| }} |Requires BEER RIOT HOMER to be active Uses 3000 Power| }} | Requires BEER RIOT HOMER to be active Uses 4000 Power| }} 'Others' + }} or }}|Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 4000| }} + or | | }} |Uses 50% Life K.O.s Homer if used with 1 Life remaining| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Trivia *A popular YouTube fad coined 'Everyone Hates Homer' involved this version of Homer and was started unintentionally by the character's creator, Judgespear. Videos typically involved Homer taunting the opponent, followed by said opponent K.O.ing Homer with one of their attacks. This fad sparked the creation of similar videos where other characters were used in place of Homer. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with a Single-Chain Rekka Attack Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Users of the Road Roller! Category:Characters made by Team S.M.R.T Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2007 }}